


Seashell

by dragonspell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Merman Hanzo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: Some assume that the desert is barren and empty, lacking in life, but it is not.  There is life everywhere one cares to look, provided that you know what you’re looking for.  Jesse McCree has spent most of his life in the desert.  He knows where to look.  He knows that the desert will be a sanctuary for him until the end of his days. The desert, however, has got nothing on the ocean, because it’s the ocean that has Hanzo and since Hanzo owns Jesse’s heart, there’s no way that Jesse’s ever leaving the ocean again. Sprawled across the sand, putting himself on display, Hanzo smiles at Jesse—white teeth and soft lips and that pretty face of his.  Hanzo’s hair is partly done up by a seashell, while the rest splashes across his bare shoulders, still wet from the water.  Water clings to Hanzo’s skin, glazing the work of art that is his chest and making the ink that spreads down his arm fairly sparkle in the sun.  Hanzo beckons Jesse closer with a hand before running his fingers seductively over the scales that start at his waist and flirting with little flips of his long tail, the gossamer fins folding over the sand and trailing back into the path of the gently lapping waves.(Or, a pwp McHanzo with merman!Hanzo)





	Seashell

The desert has a way of creeping up on a man, latching onto him and keeping his soul forever more. It’s in the sprawling horizons that stretch on forever and a day, in the sunsets that paint the world with reds and oranges and purples, in the cycle of heat and cold that takes a man to his limits then pulls him straight on through to the other side. The desert will kill fools that unwisely tread across its sacred boundaries, but for those that know how to do right by it, it will shelter them and protect them for the rest of their days. 

Some assume that the desert is barren and empty, lacking in life, but it is not. There is life everywhere one cares to look, provided that you know what you’re looking for. Jesse McCree has spent most of his life in the desert. He knows where to look. He knows that the desert will be a sanctuary for him until the end of his days.

The desert, however, has got nothing on the ocean, because it’s the ocean that has Hanzo and since Hanzo owns Jesse’s heart, there’s no way that Jesse’s ever leaving the ocean again.

Sprawled across the sand, putting himself on display, Hanzo smiles at Jesse—white teeth and soft lips and that pretty face of his. Hanzo’s hair is partly done up by a seashell, while the rest splashes across his bare shoulders, still wet from the water. Water clings to Hanzo’s skin, glazing the work of art that is his chest and making the ink that spreads down his arm fairly sparkle in the sun. Hanzo beckons Jesse closer with a hand before running his fingers seductively over the scales that start at his waist and flirting with little flips of his long tail, the gossamer fins folding over the sand and trailing back into the path of the gently lapping waves.

Jesse feels like a frilled lizard, hotfooting it over the scorching ground, as he hurries over to Hanzo’s side. It’s been awhile since they’ve seen each other, both having to make a long trip home, and Jesse’s more certain that he’s never seen a prettier sight. He can’t breathe water and his skin isn’t adapted for living in the depths, but to keep his arms around Hanzo for the rest of his life, Jesse would be willing to try.

“I have been waiting,” Hanzo says as Jesse stops in front of him.

“Not long, I hope,” Jesse replies. He’s already stripping, dropping the serape and the gun belts. The hat is laid down with all of the dignity that it deserves before he starts in on the armor. Hanzo watches as each piece comes off, teeth biting his lower lip as he smiles approvingly. He likes it when Jesse is as naked as him, has never understood why Jesse’s always needed so many layers. When Jesse’s with Hanzo, he doesn’t feel the need for the layers, either. There’s nothing but them out here on this secluded little beach and Hanzo just wraps Jesse up in those big strong arms of his and Jesse feels like there ain’t anything that can touch him.

“Long enough,” Hanzo purrs and his fingers slide down from his hips to the nearly hidden slit that sits in the upper middle of his tail. “I thought of helping myself.” He dips into the folds, tail flicking, and Jesse moans, knowing just how warm and wet and welcoming Hanzo is inside that little pocket of his.

“Darlin’, you’re not fighting fair now,” Jesse whines and strips off his shirt. He tosses it away and shoves at his pants. The sooner that he’s naked, the better for his sanity.

“Who said that I needed to fight fair?” Hanzo teases and nudges his fingers a little deeper. A piece of him pokes up from inside him. Jesse groans.

“Now, darlin’, don’t be doing too much without me.” He wants to suck Hanzo’s cock, push his mouth deep into Hanzo’s slit and feel his cock grow. Hanzo gives him a wicked grin and Jesse finally tosses the last of his clothes aside, his underwear thumping onto an outcropping of beach grass. He slides next to Hanzo, putting himself side-by-side with the mercreature. Hanzo purrs in approval and moves his top hand away from himself to put it on Jesse. He plays with the side of Jesse’s hip, then slips upward to comb through the fur of Jesse’s chest. Hanzo’s a bit obsessed with Jesse’s chest hair. Jesse thinks that it’s likely because it’s the first time Hanzo’s ever seen anything like it, though Hanzo won’t tell him for sure.

Hanzo leans up and presses his lips to Jesse’s jaw, kissing along the line of it, tickling the hair of Jesse’s beard. Jesse drops his head down and finally gets a chance to do as he’s been aching to since the moment he’d had to leave. Hanzo welcomes his kiss with a soft moan and a beautiful surrender, letting Jesse roll him over to put his back against the sand. Hanzo parts his lips and Jesse slips his tongue inside, sliding it over Hanzo’s. Both of Hanzo’s hands grip the hard muscle of Jesse’s back, holding him close, and Jesse parts his legs around Hanzo’s tail to flatten himself on top of Hanzo. Hanzo writhes beneath him, arching upward, his tail splashing in the shallows. Ocean water rains down on them with each flip of Hanzo’s tail and Jesse rocks his hips forward, rutting against Hanzo’s smooth scales, slipping shallowly into Hanzo’s warm slit.

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers, his voice low and desperate. “Jesse, I need you.” His right hand slips between them to spread himself, inviting Jesse’s cock as his own throbs against his skin, free of its sheath. 

“Already, Buttercup?” Jesse asks. Usually he and Hanzo like to take their time, but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want this as much as Hanzo. He’s been gone for far too long. Jesse is never leaving again.

Jesse glides a hand over Hanzo’s slick length, wrapping his fingers around it, and watching intently as Hanzo’s eyes flutter and his mouth twists into a snarl. “Now, Jesse,” Hanzo hisses and Jesse’s never been a man to refuse an order like that. 

Taking Hanzo up on his invitation, Jesse pushes into Hanzo’s wet slit, nuzzling against Hanzo’s cock as he goes as deep as he can. Hanzo gasps, his tail contorting behind them and more water splashes against Jesse’s back. Jesse shakes his head, his wet hair splattering drops across Hanzo and the sand. Hanzo is warm and wet around Jesse’s cock, powerful muscles contracting around him. “Lord above,” Jesse whispers. His hips buck, easing the ache that is building in his gut. “I missed you so much, darlin’.”

Hanzo doesn’t answer in words but instead drags Jesse down for another kiss, one that leaves Jesse’s head reeling from the intensity. Jesse’s moans are muffled by Hanzo’s lips. They gasp together, sharing air, and one of Hanzo’s hands slips down to Jesse’s hip, grabbing it and urging him on.

Jesse can feel Hanzo’s tail twisting underneath of him, the powerful muscles and slick scales pressing against his legs. Hanzo’s tail slaps his back, knocking Jesse forward, then splashes back into the water. Jesse loses his rhythm, quickly devolving into an uneven rutting. “Is this okay?” Jesse asks, his mouth running away from him. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” He doesn’t even know what he’s referring to, if it is the rough way that he is shoving himself inside of Hanzo or the harsh grip that he has on Hanzo’s slick cock or even the heavy dead weight of his body. Perhaps all of it.

Hanzo shakes his head. “Keep going, Jesse.”

“Oh, hell, Seashell,” Jesse whines. He’s close, a little too close, and he’s not going to be able to last. He can’t seem to pull himself away from the cliff and it’s coming up fast. “I’m going to come.”

“Yes,” Hanzo whispers fiercely. “Come, Jesse.”

Hanzo’s words send Jesse over the edge. Waves of pleasure wash over him, overwhelming as the ocean, and he comes, groaning as his cock pulses inside of Hanzo’s warm, wet channel. His grip on Hanzo’s cock spasms and then loosens until Hanzo wraps a hand around his and forces him to tighten again. “Fuck,” Jesse grunts, burying his face against Hanzo’s neck as he finishes. 

Hanzo’s insides are tight around him, squeezing him harder than any human that Jesse’s ever been with, and even the firm grip that Hanzo has on Jesse’s fist, forcing him to hold Hanzo’s cock, is nearly too much. Even though he’s come, his cock spent inside of Hanzo, Jesse’s still so turned on, it hurts. He flattens his hips against Hanzo’s tail, keeping his slowly shrinking cock as much inside of Hanzo as possible and works his hand furiously on Hanzo’s cock. “Come on, darlin’,” Jesse mutters. “Come on.” Hanzo thrashes, his pretty face contorting and he comes, a thick pulse splattering against Jesse’s chest. “There you go.” Jesse slows his hard stroke down to a soft caress and gently skims his fingers over Hanzo’s still throbbing cock.

Jesse kisses Hanzo’s neck up to his ear. “There you go. Beautiful.” Hanzo purrs and splashes his tail in the water again, lazy this time, like it takes too much effort to move. Jesse groans as he slowly extracts his cock from Hanzo’s slit. Hanzo doesn’t want him to go and is clenching down hard, but the tight heat is becoming almost painful. “Easy, darlin’,” Jesse whispers. When he’s finally free, he tosses himself down on the sand beside Hanzo and breathes in deep.

Hanzo turns onto his side and flops over him, tail winding around Jesse’s leg—making sure he doesn’t go anywhere most likely, but Hanzo doesn’t have anything to worry about in that regard. Hanzo walks his fingers through Jesse’s wet chest hair and studies Jesse’s face with those pretty eyes of his. Jesse smiles at him and brushes some of Hanzo’s hair behind his ear. 

“There is a cove a little ways from here,” Hanzo says.

“Hmm?”

“It is beautiful.” Hanzo’s hand flattens against Jesse’s chest, over his heart. “There are cliffs that protect it from the elements and a lagoon that washes into a small cave.”

Jesse nods. “Give me a minute and then you can show me.” Hanzo delights in showing Jesse the wonders of the ocean and its shores and Jesse never gets tired of his enthusiasm. 

Hanzo’s eyes dart away, suddenly shy, and now that’s different. Hanzo’s hardly shy about anything. Jesse catches Hanzo’s face, but Hanzo keeps his eyes averted. “It would be perfect.”

“Perfect?” Jesse asks. It takes him a minute to understand, the realization creeping up on him like the midday sun but once he gets it, it’s as bright as day. “Hanzo, did you find us a place to live? Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Hanzo colors a little, a small flash of red on his cheeks, and it’s as adorable as it is quick. “If you were to be so inclined,” he hedges.

“If I were to be so inclined,” Jesse repeats, teasing. “Darlin’, I’ve been considering trying to grow gills.” He’d been debating calling up that creepy doctor lady. If anyone would give a person gills, it would be her. They’d probably come with some kind of radioactive glowing or a ravenous hunger or some other kind of serious side effect, but Jesse almost thinks that it would be worth it.

Hanzo finally glances at him. “That would be improbable.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I’ve got you to find solutions for me then, isn’t it?” Jesse says with a laugh. He wraps his arms around Hanzo and pulls him into a tight hug. Hanzo struggles for a minute and then goes limp against him, accepting the embrace. He snuggles underneath Jesse’s chin. “Yeah, let’s give it a look, Seashell. ‘Cause I ain’t leaving you again.”

A little house in a cove, a little lagoon for Hanzo to slip into and splash around some, that would be right perfect. Jesse closes his eyes and lets himself dream for a moment.

“The lagoon is a good depth, too,” Hanzo continues. Jesse gives him a squeeze to let him know that he’s listening even as he drifts. “It would be good for the eggs.”

Jesse’s eyes pop open. “Eggs?”

Hanzo stays put underneath Jesse’s chin. “Soon,” he says, like it’s a promise, something that they’ve talked about before. Jesse stares down at the top of Hanzo’s head, looking at his damp hair.

“You saying I’m going to be a daddy?” Jesse asks quietly.

“Soon,” Hanzo repeats and then yawns.

“Well, I’ll be.” Jesse’s grin is about fit to rival the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I fell down the Overwatch hole. I started playing the game and this is the most that I have written in, like, a month. Sorry. ^^; I have a list of ideas though.


End file.
